


kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep

by marilynmansonfuckme (orphan_account)



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Bad Writing, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Gore, Heavy Angst, M/M, Murder, Transformation, Unhealthy Relationships, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marilynmansonfuckme
Summary: **READ THE TAGS ON THIS ONE, IT'S VERY EDGY AND GORY AND I DON'T WANT TO TRIGGER ANYONE BY ACCIDENT!!!**
Relationships: Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie
Kudos: 4





	kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep

Brendon felt an ache deep in his soul, something locked away by God long ago, something screaming to be set free. His body slammed into the wet ground, dirt filling his mouth, stems of wildflowers breaking as they collided with his arms. He felt all his bones break, a hideous cracking sound filling his ears, then a scream, his scream, though it sounded foreign and detached through the ringing in his ears. 

Brendon dug his nails into his forehead, screaming louder still. His bones cracked again, this time as they snapped back into place, but different somehow, the joints not feeling as they should have. Distantly, he heard a boy begging for mercy, tears, an anguished confession of love, but the noise in his head drowned out the pleas of his victim. He felt his face twist and contort, his nails grow longer and sharper, piercing the ground. A mangled cry escaped his lips.

The plain white t-shirt Brendon had been wearing was ripped to shreds as he, no longer a chubby teenage boy, felt himself growing more and more muscular, hair growing all over his face and body. He began to shake and convulse more as his teeth grew into sharp points, like something he had seen once in a horror movie. His eyes turned an eerie shade of yellow and widened to the point where he thought they might burst out of his skull. At least then, perhaps, this horrid transformation would come to an end.

Brendon felt his skull widen and change shape, the disturbing sound of bones breaking becoming his only comfort in this awful ordeal. Pointed, hairy ears rose from the top of his head, sending sharp waves of pain throughout his body as they grew. All coherent thoughts left Brendon’s brain, leaving nothing but the craving for blood. Blood. Blood. Blood. He searched for the boy who had been crying, and, with his newly enhanced senses, found him quickly. 

He was a small, pale boy, with a girlish face and curly hair with flowers stuck in it. Tears ran down his face like waterfalls as he screamed about how much he loved someone named “Brendon”. The screaming soon stopped.

Brendon opened his eyes, and they were his eyes, his normal, chocolate brown eyes with long eyelashes. He smiled, knowing he had survived the transformation. “Ryan? Ryan, I’m okay!”, he called softly, coming to a dead stop in front of the largest tree in his backyard. He tried to speak, but his mouth couldn’t form the words. There lay Ryan, broken and bloodied, his perfect, beautiful face ruined by deep claw marks, oozing blood and pus, his right eye completely missing. But still, Ryan drew raspy, forced breaths.

“…Br-Brendon?”, he choked, twisting his chapped lips upwards in a sad smile. Brendon was sobbing at this point, cradling the dying love of his life. “Y-yes, angel?” He tried to make his voice as even and normal as possible, although nothing was normal, not after that day’s events. “I-I love you…”, he whispered, and the raspy, forced breaths stopped. He was dead, and Brendon had killed him.


End file.
